Ours
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: Will comes home to find his lover waiting for him. Then Will gets a shock form his lover.  Will/Kurt AU OOC rimming and sexy will with a tye on and Kurt with Wills shirt on lies behind these doors...But not for Flamers...flamers be shot in the crotch.


"Oh, Will!"

Will Schuster smiled as he walked through the door of his apartment and heard the purr of his lover. Slipping his jacket off and putting his bag down, he walked toward his bedroom. The only reason why it's not _their _bedroom is because his lover still lived at home and it'd be bad if his father were to find out about him dating his teacher. And yes I said _him_, and teacher, meaning he's dating a student. A male student. But no one who matters really cares and since only Mercedes and Santana, -who is surprisingly loyal to said male student- know then there is absolutely no problem what so ever is there? Nope, Will saw absolutely nothing wrong about that at all. Will opened the door to his bedroom and almost fell over in surprise. There sitting in the middle of his bed, in nothing but one of his button up shirts that was way too big and only stopped about mid-thigh was his lover, Kurt Hummel, with his legs spread wide open and inviting with absolutely no underwear to hide_ anything_.

"K-Kurt?"

"Oh, Will I've been waiting for you to get home all _day._"

That _may_ have been an exaggeration since he saw him at school that day but that's not important. Will gulped as Kurt crawled toward the end of the bed where somehow Will had ended up standing at, how he wasn't sure but he was there so it doesn't really matter. Kurt stood on his knees as he laid his hands on the older man's chest rubbing them up and down. The older of the two unconsciously laid his hands on the younger's hips. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"I missed you today Will."

"You saw me in Glee today."

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes at him. "No Will, I _missed you _today. Especially since I couldn't come by yesterday because of…Cheerios Practice"

If Kurt wasn't currently rubbing Will through his pants and Will was thinking clearly then he'd point out how it didn't sound like he was actually at Cheerios Practice. So instead he simply nodded and pushed Kurt back on the bed and crawled over him, crushing their lips together. Kurt moaned happily and parted his lips for the older man, rubbing his body against the elder's. Will groaned and unbuttoned the oversize shirt that covered Kurt's lithe body. He pulled Kurt up slightly so he could push the fabric over his slim shoulders. As he started to take his tie off Kurt stopped him.

"No, keep this on. I always liked the idea of you fucking me with a tie on."

He nodded and took his shirt off but kept the tie on, only loosening it slightly around his neck. Quickly he pulled his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked and sexy. Kurt squealed as he was flipped over and pulled so his head was on the pillows while his ass was air.

"Will what are yo- AH" Kurt screamed as he felt something warm and wet prod his entrance.

Will thrust his tongue in and out of Kurt roughly, making Kurt moan loudly and push back, gasping with pleasure. His back arched as Will pushed in a slick finger in with his tongue, immediately hitting his prostate. Kurt whimpered as Will took his tongue away only to moan his hand around his cock.

"Will, please more!" he cried as he pushed back on to the fingers in his ass and thrust into the hand on his dick.

Will chuckled as he added another finger and began scissoring Kurt. He then added another finger and used that to message his prostate, making Kurt see stars as he came, moaning his name. Will smiled and pulled his fingers out of his lover and licked his other hand clean then he flipped him over. He bent his head down took in l of the teen's flaccid cock sucking it softly until it hardened again. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he brought his hand down to fondle Kurt's smooth balls. Kurt, above him was moaning and writhing begging for him to take him or at least bring him to orgasm again. As Will dipped his tongue in his slit Kurt came for the second time that night. Will swallowed all that Kurt offered and brought his face level with his. He pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones of his younger lover. Will groaned when Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist and fisted his tie.

"I want you to fuck me Will. _Now_."

Will could do nothing but comply so, grabbing the strawberry lube he put some on his rock hard dick and slowly pushed into his lover, groaning at his tightness. Once he was fully in he waited a moment for Kurt to adjust to his size. He must have waited too long because Kurt growled and pulled hard on his tie ad he ground his hips down moaning in pleasure from the friction.

"Move Will, I think that by now I'm used to you."

Will nodded and pulled back until only the tip was in then quickly thrust back in electing a moan from the teen that arched his back and clawed at Will's shoulder. Will thrust quickly in and out of Kurt, attacking his prostate as his every hard thrust hit the sensitive bundle of nerves dead on.

"More Will! Harder…Uhn…Ah Ah.. Oh god… Will please, Ah. Oh god Oh God"

"Will's fine, thanks" He chuckled.

But he thrust in harder just as Kurt had begged - almost pleaded- him to do. The teen rocked his hips down and, grunting, flipped them over so that he was sitting straight up in Will's lap. Will groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Kurt began bouncing erratically in his lap. He grabbed on to his hips, tight enough that there would be a set of bruises there in the morning. For the third time that night Kurt came with Will's name on his lips while said lover had yet to come once that night but would soon.

Kurt collapsed over Will's chest panting harshly, he gasped as Will flipped them over so that Kurt was once again on his back. Kurt, using his cheerio and dancing induced flexibility, lifted his slender legs on Wills shoulders, moaning as this made the older male slide deeper into him. Kurt gasped and writhed beneath Will, his slender hands clutching Wills biceps, marking them with small crescent shaped marks as he unconsciously chanted Will's name like a prayer, with the odd shout of 'Oh God' or a curse. Finally Kurt came for the Fourth time that night; the clenching of his already tight walls on Will brought him over the edged with him.

"Oh Will!" Kurt shouted coating their chests with a pearly liquid as he felt Will fill him with his warm seed, growling his name. Will collapsed next to him after pulling out slowly, making Kurt whimper slightly.

As their breathing evened out Kurt giggled

"I came four times. Two of them you didn't even touch me. Talk about an ego boost for you huh?"

Will chuckled and nodded, brushing a lock of hair out of Kurt's eyes, getting lost in the blue-green pools. They lend in toward each other, and just before their lips met 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' began to play, signaling that Santana was calling Kurt. He sighed and reached for his phone smiling in apology at Will who just smiled back and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, boy did you tell him?" Seems Mercedes was also on the phone.

"Yeah, Lord Lady your boy toy needs to know this tiny tidbit of info." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes

"I know, I know but I just got the shit fucked out of me so I figured it could wait and anyway, I'll call you guys back. Later"

"Bye Kurt, remember to tell your boy."

"Later King of effeminacy tell Schue about your thing."

Kurt giggled as he felt Will kiss his neck

"Can I help you?" He asked as he turned in his lovers embrace. Will chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose.

"No baby"

Kurt looked down. '_I have to tell him_.' Kurt sighed

"Will there's something I need to tell you… It's really important that you hear me out and know that if you don't want me around anymore than I understand"

He didn't look up as he said this, just played with Will's tie. Will lifted Kurt's face, looking at with worried eyes "Kurt, baby what's the matter? Did something happen between you and Karofsky? If he hurt you I'l-"Kurt shook his head

"No it not that... It's um, _Habrá una menor tú y yo pronto _(1) _Je vais donner naissance à votre fils ou votre_ _fille_ (2)"

Will stared blankly at the wall behind Kurt as he processed the words said in Spanish then the ones in French.

"You're…p-pregnant?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, tears beginning to pool in his eyes as Will did nothing but stare at the wall.

"Will? Will honey? Are you okay? Say something please." Tears started sliding down his porcelain cheeks as a soft sob escaped his pink lips. That obviously snapped Will out of it because he hurriedly wrapped his arms around him after he wiped the tears off Kurt's face.

"Hey no crying Kurt. Stop that, why are you crying?"

Kurt Sobbed harder a buried his head in his hands as he cried.

"Because you don't want me anymore because I'm pregnant and since I'm a boy you think I'm a freak even though its actually possible for males to get pregnant it's just rare that someone would be a carrier, but I am 'cuz it's hereditary on my mom's side. So now you think my baby and I are weird and that were freaks of nature and now you're going to leave us and I'll have to take care of this baby myself and- mphf"

Will quickly kissed Kurt to stop him from rambling. When he pulled back he looked at Kurt with happiness and joy in his eyes. "I love you Kurt. I love you and our baby. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you're pregnant with my baby. I'll never leave either of you and I'll never think of either of you as freaks or weird. I love you both. Your both my family and I'm never letting either of you go. Ever"

Kurt nodded and smiled as Will wiped his tears away. He grabbed Will's hand and lad it on his very slightly bumped stomach.

"Were having a baby Will! A baby. A little piece of both of us is growing in me! Ours." He smiled as he snuggled into Will, burying his face in his, mumbling ours as he drifted off to sleep.

Will smiled and stroked his hair. He looked at his dresser where a small black box lay under piles and clothing, waiting for its moment. Just before he let sleep take him away he smiled and mumbled.

"Ours."

* * *

><p>1) Habrá una menor tú y yo pronto-There will be a small you and me soon<p>

2) Je vais donner naissance à votre fils ou votre fille-I will give birth to your son or daughter

That's what he said Sort of…I used Bing Translate for this so, it might not be right…sorry…

Sorry if this is terrible…I wrote this years ago (along with a lot of my stories) so it's not very well, I'm writing new things that I think is slightly better but…I don't know…so yeah…thank you for reading~ anyway, i just wanted to edit this...cuz...at first...it was suuper bad...


End file.
